Prince Charming Carries A Wand
by StarAngel613
Summary: AU. Hermione Granger is a normal teenage girl trying to live through the rest of her normal senior year of high school. However all that is going to change when she fell in love with Harry Potter and his only mission is to keep her alive. HPHG
1. The Senior

**So here it is, my newest Harry Potter creation! Hope you guys like it.**

**Prince Charming Carries A Wand**

**Summary: AU Hermione Granger never meant anything to anyone. She lives life normally in high school, until Harry Potter came. He's perfect in her eyes, especially once he actually has to save her life. HPHG.**

**Chapter 1: The Senior**

**_Hermione POV_**

Life at my high school depended on where you ranked in the social status. I attended St. Katrina's Academy for Girls every since my freshmen year. It was in an old castle in the east side of London. I would wake up every morning at six to get ready to drive myself down there.

It was my senior year, I was suppose to be having the time of my life. But nothing ever really felt right living with my boring old parents and going to my boring old high school.

I always felt like I was meant for a lot more in this world. That I was capable of doing something a whole lot better.

But here I was, waking up again getting ready to go back to boring old high school, back from Winters Recess. I was changing into my school uniform when my cell phone started ringing. I jumped onto my bed and grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hermione!" The caller answered.

"Hello Samantha." I replied back rolling onto my back.

"Do you think you could do me a favor?" she asked.

"Lemme guess, do you need a ride to school again?" I replied back.

"Your good. So can you?" Samantha responded.

"Sure, I'll be leaving in about 45 minutes." I answered her.

"See you then Hermione." She hung up the phone on her end as I placed mine back onto it's charger.

I finished getting ready and made my way to my bathroom that was connected to my room to begin to tame my wild hair and placed make up on my face.

After which, I hurried downstairs to see my parents sitting at the dining room table with hot coffee mugs sitting in front of each of them. There were pre occupied in there morning routine of going through the newspaper. "Morning Mum, Dad." I spoke up as I passed them to grab a bagel off of the counter.

"Morning Hermione." They both chanted back at me.

"Don't forget that you don't need to pick up your brother today, he has a soccer game at 2." Mum went on.

"Got it Mum." I replied back as I smeared cream cheese onto the bagel and took a huge first bite.

"I'll be picking him up on the way home from work." My Dad made his way into the small conversation that we had going on.

"Okay Dad." I went on. Both of my parents were dentists that had become successful together in their practices.

"Well, it's getting late." I spoke up after a long pause. "I'm gonna get going to school." I picked up the other half of my bagel and made my way out of the house. I ignored the responded "Bye Dear" from the parents as I grabbed my bag and keys and made sure to close the door behind myself.

Samantha's house was on the way to school, if you took the route that traveled by the Starbucks. So I got into my car. I made my way through the streets and eventually ended up at Sam's house. She was waiting outside for me as usual. Her shoulder-length blonde hair was down in it's usual bob as she hopped in the passenger's seat.

"Hermione, my bestest pally, thanks for the ride!" She greeted me.

"Don't mention it. Ready for the rest of senior year?" I asked.

"Yeah now that I know that it's gonna go by like that." She snapped her fingers in the air.

"We went on our last winter recess from high school. It's so sad." She mimicked a fake disappointed tone.

"And the university applications have been sent in." I responded.

Samantha let out a chuckle. "Yeah college. Then it's all party, all the time."

I laughed with her as we drove up to the Starbucks. "Oh my god, you've read my mind."

Samantha spoke as I parked the car just out front.

"I figured we have the extra time, and since we do this every time I take you to school." I said getting out of the car.

We made our way inside the semi-crowed café. We stood in the line, gazing up at the board for what we wanted. Samantha placed her order and then I ordered a venti iced café mocha.

We waited for the drinks and that's when I saw him…again. "Samantha, don't look now but you see that guy sitting over there talking to his friend. The guy with that crazy black hair?" I asked her in a whisper.

Then Samantha stupidly turned her head in search of my mystery man. After locating him, she snapped her head back to me. "You mean that guy standing next to the cutie with the red hair?" she asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, that guy." I replied back.

Samantha then looked back at him. "I'd sure like to get his friend's number." She replied still looking over at the freckled red-haired boy.

"Will you please come to your senses Sam!" I said jerking her head away from the two boys, who were now looking our way.

"Sorry 'Mione. But what a cutie. I wonder what his name is?" Samantha said. She almost looked back over to the two until I stopped her from doing so.

"Listen to me, I've seen that black-haired boy everywhere lately. I think he might be following me." I told her.

"Why are you even complaining, he's not too bad himself." Samantha said. This time she actually controlled herself to not look over there.

"Are you serious? It's actually a little bit creepy." I told her.

She let out a huge breath of air. "You're insane. Just because a guy wants to follow you around a lot because he thinks your cute is automatically creepy to you? Come off it Hermione!" Samantha responded back.

"I have a Venti Iced Café Mocha for Hermione!" The barista called out. I hurried over to the counter and pulled a straw out of the container and unwrapped it. "And I have a Venti Carmel Frappicino for Harry!"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the guy with the black hair make his way up to the counter next to me. I stabbed the lid with my straw as Harry took his drink. "Hey." he greeted me.

"Hi." I replied kindly before I left the counter. I made my way over to where Samantha was, sipping on her Venti Iced Tea. "Let's get out of here before we end up late, again!"

And with that we left the coffee shop without looking back at the 2 mystery boys.

* * *

St. Katrina's Academy was a private all girls school that had strict rules, and some stupid ones to go along with them. Everyone had to wear the school uniform which consisted of the white polo and the skirt which color was based on what class you were. This year the senior's color was navy blue. The Juniors had scarlet read, the Sophomores has emerald green, and the freshmen wore canary yellow.

Samantha and I made our way schools front oak doors and made our way down the stone hallways of the church. Our navy blue skirts stood out against the sea of red, yellow, and green. The senior class wasn't that small but most senior girls didn't hang out in the hallways and neither did we. We hurried our way over to the center of the castle.

It was the outdoor courtyard where all the seniors hanged out. It was a tradition and even a junior couldn't pass through it on her way to class. It gave all the seniors the advantage to get to classes on time, and an escape from the rest of the campus.

"Well, did you girls bring enough for the rest of us?" Pavarti asked pointing to the Starbucks cups in our hands.

"Oh whatever. Like you don't have enough of your daddy's money on your Visa." Samantha joked at her. Pavarti laughed with her and we took seat at our table with Pavarti and Lavender.

"You could have at lease called us and told us you were going over to Starbucks." Lavender informed us.

"We, like, hardly do this." I told her.

"Yeah, well I think that Lavender has some bigger news for you girls, eh Lav." Pavarti spoke up. She nudged Lavender's elbow and the two busted into a fit of giggles.

"What news?" Samantha was the first to ask.

"Well, have you guys seen the new boy who goes to Bayside Prep a couple of blocks from here?" she was eager to ask us.

"Oh!" Samantha was first to scream out. "Is it that cute guy with the red hair?"

"Yeah! Well, you know how their school's hosting the Spring Semi-Formal this year?"

We all nodded our heads in response. "He asked me if I would go with him!"

All of us squealed in excitement except for me. "Wait." I commented. "What's his name?"

"Ron, Ron Weasley." Lavender answered me. "Oh and he's so mysterious, not to mention a total hottie."

"I heard he's from Scotland, which would explain the weird way he talks." Pavarti said.

"Yesterday you thought he was from the States!" Lavender turned to face her.

"Well, it's just what I hear." Pavarti said as she continued to face us.

"I dunno Lavender, I mean he seems very odd." I told her.

"No," Pavarti began. "What's ever more weird is his friend. You know, the one with the scar on his forehead. He's always so dark and quiet when I around him, it's like he hates everything."

"Oh come off it Pavarti!" Samantha was about to begin, but then the bell rang to begin classes for the day.

* * *

At the end of the school day I drove my car down to the park where I usually go to get a majority of my homework done. I went straight to my spot by the lake where I spread out the red blanket and began to relax.

I was only beginning to start on my advanced physics work when I heard a voice speak up behind me. "Mind if I sit here?" I heard.

I turned to see Harry standing there. "I suppose." I said moving my book so he could easily sit down next to me. He sat gracefully, his eyes looked out to the glistening waters of the lake.

"So what's up?" He asked trying to break the silence.

"Fine I guess." I replied. "Besides the fact that it kind of feels like your stalking me, I'm fine."

Harry let out a laugh. "Is that what you think of me?" He asked me.

"Well, what am I suppose to think?" I asked. I didn't tear my eyes away from my physics problem I was working out on my page.

"Well," Harry began. "I would like to think of me as more of a guardian angel."

I let out a laugh. "A guardian angel? But why did you take so long to confront me. I mean

I've seen you around for weeks now and all of a sudden today you want to make yourself known to me. It seems pretty creepy, but not guardian angel material."

Harry let out a chuckle. "You may not see it now, but eventually, you might consider me one Hermione."

I turned to look up at him and he was looking straight back at me. I felt this funny feeling crawl down my body, from my head all the way down to my toes. It was a warm comforting feeling, like if I was ever in danger before now, his eyes held a point of safety. It felt like a warm blanket on a cold winter night. A sip of lemonade on a hot summer day. A kiss in the rain. The weight of the world lifted off of my shoulders and for that split second the universe seemed to freeze with us and for that moment, it was just Harry and Hermione in this world, staring into each other's eyes with no consequence and nothing else was going to tear this moment apart.

If I could remain locked in any moment it would have been that one.

Harry stayed there by my side until I completed the rest of my physics problems. Even then as I placed my stuff away and leaned back to enjoy the breezes of the air, it felt like a comfort and a safe zone to me.

"Hermione?" Harry asked after a long period of time.

"Yes Harry?" I replied back with a whisper.

"Um," He began. "I don't really know how these things are suppose to work but, can I have your number?"

I sat up and pulled my lucky purple pen out of my bag. "Yeah sure," I replied back. "Just give me your hand." I wrote those little digits right there on his palm.

He looked down at the girlie figures and smiled. "Hermione?" He asked me and looked back up.

"Yeah?" I replied back.

"Have you noticed anything weird in these past couple of days?" He asked.

"Besides you?" I asked.

Harry laughed a little. "No, I'm being serious. Has anyone started acting strange or is anything like really different?"

"Why do you wanna know?" I asked him.

"Oh, well, I'm just a bit curious." Harry replied back quickly.

"Hmm," I pondered to myself for a moment. "Nope. My life is still it's boring old self like it has been since I was born."

Harry smiled at me. "Well, maybe we can change that." He teased me. He stood up but still looked down at me. "I'll call you sometime. Maybe we can go catch a movie or something."

"That would be nice." I replied, realizing that that day could not come soon enough.

"Okay 'Mione. See you around." And with a wave of his hand, he walked away.

Little did I know from that moment on that I would no longer be the same old Hermione Granger.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter. I know I have been neglecting my other stories but I am going to have a bunch of free time on my hands lately so start getting used to a lot of updates from now on. Thanks to everyone whose supported me through and through and please Please PLEASE! don't hesitate to leave a review. **

**Best Wishes!**

**Holly**

* * *


	2. The Other Factor

**Prince Charming Carries A Wand**

**Chapter 2: The Other Factor**

"What do you mean he's your guardian angel?" Samantha asked me.

"Hey, I'm just telling you what he told me." I repeated back to her. Samantha were walking through campus during our double photography class. Every senior girl took photography because you could leave campus, especially when it was a double two hour class, when most girls walked down to the fashion district three blocks down from the school. And Miss Youngstein didn't really care.

Today's assignment was to capture human emotion to its fullest extent on film. Sam decided that the best way to do this would be to head over to the fashion district and find the housewives who lurk around their and capture greed on camera.

And it was also an excuse for us to go shoe shopping while we were at it as well.

"Oh my gosh, Hermione you are so lucky." Samantha breathed out. "A guardian angel, how romantic. I wish I had a guardian angel, especially one as cute as yours.

Upon arriving there, Samantha headed straight to her favorite shoe store, Steve Madden. Any pair of Steve Madden shoes that she owned or liked, she would refer to them as her Stevie's.

"Why do you need to go shoe shopping again? Last week you bought like 3 pairs and a majority of your wardrobe is devoted to your footwear. Don't you think it's about time that you found a new medium?" I asked her.

"Shut up Hermione. A girl can never have too many shoes." Samantha retorted back. She browsed through the rows and rows of shows until she set her eye upon a black of black high heeled boots that were leather and buckled up well past the knee. They looked super fabulous on her in the uniform skirt.

"So what do you think about this dance that's coming up?" I asked her.

"I think its okay, I mean I can't really complain. We don't get enough social events at an all girl's school anyway." Samantha continued. "Not like we don't find the time to flirt with the boys over at Bayside Prep."

I laughed at her comment. "But most of them are just a bunch of airheads." I told her.

"That's not what you said about Brandon last year." Samantha teased me as she made her purchase at the counter.

"Oh, my gosh. It wasn't even a one night thing. You ditched me for what's his face and he strolled on up to me and started talking. A lot." I reminded her.

"Oh yeah, I remember that was the night I met Fredrick. But no, because he couldn't stop calling you wanting another date." Sam reminisced.

"And then I finally gave in by saying that you can take me to dinner as long as it's fancier than," I remember.

"McDonalds!" We both said it at the same time and then began laughing as we headed out of the store.

I grabbed our camera and headed into BEBE and snapped a picture of a woman flashing her black AmEx card to the man helping her with the clothes she considered purchasing.

* * *

With our assignment done we both got a Strawberry Lemonade and made the scenic way back to school, which was through Yolie Park. It was the area separating St. Katrina's and Bayside Prep. It was also where Bayside Prep held their physical education classes.

In the middle of the field Lavender and Pavarti were completely their assignment by photographing a group of senior boys playing Lacrosse in the center field. That's when we noticed that they were paying attention to the red haired boy that kept on following Harry around.

"For god's sake! It's like they're a pair of peeping toms." Samantha commented.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe Lavender really likes this guy." I brought up what she had told us the other day.

Samantha sighed. "She can't stay with any guy more than a couple of weeks because she gets too bored with them. That's her biggest problem. And it's not like men don't like her, I mean she is really really pretty." Samantha gave me her opinion.

"Well, now that he's not in Harry's shadow I can understand why Lavender likes him, he's really cute." I remarked.

"Speaking of Harry and that dance, do you think you guardian angel is going to ask you?" Samantha said as we made our way to where Pavarti and Lavender were sitting underneath a big oak tree.

"It's too soon to say. I mean I don't know that he likes me all that much and I'm not sure if I like him back." I told her.

"Of course he likes you, he called himself your guardian angel. What do you think that is supposed to mean?" Samantha questioned me.

"That he's looking over me." I responded.

"Because he likes you!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Hey girls." Pavarti greeted us as we sat down next to them.

"Did you girls have a fun time with your assignment?" Samantha asked them.

"Of course we did." The girls replied in unison and then began laughing hysterically.

"I'm debating what color my dress should be for the dance. I was thinking blue, and not like powder blue like deep dark blue." Lavender said as we took our seats.

"Well, no offense Lavender but I don't think you can pull that color off, and it's not really a spring color now is it?" I reminded her.

"See! That's what I told her." Pavarti said.

"Well Hermione over here is still in denial that this guy likes her when it's so obvious that he totally does." Samantha commented.

"I just said it was too soon to tell." I told them.

"Listen girls, there's this guy that's been watching Hermione yesterday and he told her that she should consider him as her guardian angel." Samantha informed them. Both girls then turned to each other to go "Awww."

"Oh my gosh he totally likes you." Pavarti exclaimed.

"Guardian angel? That's soo sweet." Lavender blurted out right after Pavarti.

"Maybe he'll take you to the dance, he does go to Bayside Prep, right?"

Pavarti asked me.

"Yes," I began. "And his name's Harry."

"That's the guy that Ron's always hanging out with!" Lavender practically shouted.

"If he asks you then you can both double date to the dance!" Pavarti told us.

"Oh my gosh guys!" That's when Lavender motioned to the field.

The coach had blown the whistle signaling the end of practice. That's when we noticed two very sweaty men starting walking their way over to our spot in the shade. One was Harry and the other was his friend Ron. They were both wearing their black and white gear with the white tube socks and black cleats. Lavender and Pavarti couldn't stop laughing as they came closer and closer.

"Oy!" Ron was the first to speak. "Shouldn't you girls be in class or something?"

"We have double photography now." Samantha was cool to answer.

"Sounds fun." Harry barely said, but we all heard him.

I couldn't help myself to throw a smile his way. Luckily, he returned me one. Our eyes both meet. I still couldn't get over the fact that he had such beautiful eyes, almost like they were emeralds themselves.

"What's going on Lav?" Ron asked her, which caused her to burst into giggles again with Pavarti.

"Nothing much, and you?" she asked him back.

"Same old, same old." Ron replied.

They both stood there for about a minute until Samantha broke the silence.

"Shouldn't you guys be heading on to your next class?" she asked him. Both Lavender and Pavarti shot her dirty looks. I swore I could have seen Pavarti mouth to Lavender 'What a buzz kill.'

"Kinda." Ron answered her. "But there's no harm in talking to you lot."

"Oy! Weasley, is that how you address a group of beautiful young ladies?" said a third male voice.

All of us turned to see another guy coming towards us in the same practice gear that Harry and Ron were wearing. He had piercing grey eyes and shiny blonde hair. He walked in a dignified manner, like he could go anywhere if he wanted to.

"What do you Malfoy?" Ron asked the boy.

"Just making sure that your weren't boring these girls half to death." He explained himself. He stood in front of us, bead of sweat were running down his face, but there was no doubt that he was extremely gorgeous.

"Hello ladies, Draco's the name. Draco Malfoy." He introduced himself.

"Hi," we sort of all breathed together.

His eyes spotted me and didn't tear away. I noticed Harry tensed up at the sight of Malfoy. Draco walked up to me and stretched his hand out to me. "And you might be?" he asked me.

"Um, Hermione." I answered as I grabbed his hand with mine. Instead of shaking it like I thought he would, he bent down and kissed it gently.

"Pleased to meet you Hermione." Draco pulled away with his words.

I could hear Pavarti and Lavender giggle behind me. I looked over to Harry who appeared as if he was going to kill this Draco guy right here and there. "Don't be such a flirt Malfoy. Your head might explode." Ron spoke up for him.

Samantha let out a chuckle as did I. I looked over at her and gave a look that said we have to get out of here and fast. "Oh would you look at the time! We're going to be late!" Samantha said as both me and her stood up at the same time.

"But we still have," Pavarti began. But that's when we grabbed her and Lavender and forced them to follow us back to St. Katrina's.

Lavender turned back. "Bye Ronald!" she called out to her crush.

I turned to see both Harry and Draco standing there looking at me. "Bye Harry!" I decided to call out.

"Bye Hermione!" he called back at me.

"Take care Hermione." Draco said after him.

That's when we sped up the pace to get out of sight. And once we were safely back in the halls of our school, Pavarti and Lavender couldn't shut up.

"Oh my goodness, he's soo dreamy!" Lavender was the first to say.

"Hermione I can't believe it. You're so lucky to have not 1, but 2 guys chasing after you!" Pavarti told me.

"Yeah Hermione, this is like a legit dilemma you have going on." Samantha told me.

"Oh please, that Draco guy is cute and all but I don't even know him besides his name and where he goes to school." I informed them.

"Oh yeah, and how much more do you know about Harry than Draco?" Samantha retorted back.

I thought about it for a moment. "Your right, I do have 2 mystery guys chasing after me."

Draco was such a hunk, but Harry, not only was he cute and charming, but he was my guardian angel.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for such the long update guys! I didn't expect it to take me so long to update. But I wanted to make sure that this chapter was just right.**

**Thank you guys for all the comments and please please please keep on reading. It means the world to me, it really does.**

**Please review! Thanks and best wishes!**

**Holly**


End file.
